El Dragón negro
by Lessa Fightless Dragon
Summary: [Basado en la película de terror "La dama de negro"] Por que el amor entre un humano y un dragón nunca fue aprobado por Drago, su no-padre. Fueron separados por la muerte, y por otros males del mundo de los cuales ellos no fueron culpables. Ahora Toothless "El fantasma del dragón negro" se llevará las almas de los niños de su pueblo, como venganza, como reflejo de su sufrimiento.


**Okay, me pas** **ó** **lo mismo de nuevo.**

 **Pero no les hablare de mis problemas. Sin más preámbulo, comienzo.**

 **Adv: Muerte de personajes.**

 **Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, queda claro que no soy Dean DeBlois, Cressida Cowel o el dueño de DreamWorks etc, nisiquiera el director de la película "La dama de negro" en la que mi fic está basado.**

 **PD: La imagen dice "El dragón negro 2" por que estaba planeando una segunda parte, pero la imagen de este la publicaré próximamente.**

 **Esta es mi primera respuesta al** **reto #9 de caldo toothcup para el alma: especial de halloween**

 **No estoy segura si aun pueda participar, pues supuestamente se cerró hace algunos días, pero hasta el día de hoy tuve la oportunidad de publicarlo, así que, si no logro participar con esto o no esté terminado para cuando momy Asmos cierre el reto, seguiré el fic de todos modos.**

 **Gracias por leer, y espero no ser eliminada del grupo por durar tanto en responder.**

 **Comencemos** **…**

* * *

Piezas de porcelana, que hacían un chasquido sonoro al chocarlas. Tacitas y teteras que hacían juego entre sí, con imágenes impresas de dragones en pleno vuelo, con bordes de adornos florales decorando su alrededor.

No portaban nada, eran parte de un juego.

Muñequitas, compuestas por ropa de trapo y con delicados rostros de porcelana o hechos de tela, facciones de hilo, y botones como ojos. Reflejando miradas inocentes, sin vida.

Eran cepilladas por pequeñas manos. Algunas acomodadas como personas reales en un círculo de sillas como si fuera una reunión elegante, otras sentadas sobre sus dragones. Todas adornadas con vestiditos de estilos apagados hechos a mano, haciendo ademanes de ser alimentadas con té imaginario.

Tres dragoncitos de tela rellenos de algodón como peluches; Un Mortífero Nadder, un látigo afilado y un Dragón caprichoso. Envueltos entre los bracitos de tres dulces niñas.

Tres niñas.

Vestidas con trajes ambientados de esa época en que los dragones aun estaban relacionados con la vida humana.

Dos rubias, de ojos azules y una pelinegra de ojos verdes. De alrededor de 10 años de edad cada una.

Jugaban en silencio, sonreían, sirviéndose té imaginario entre sí.

Una melodía suave y fúnebre, sonidos leves que fueron creciendo entre ellas hasta hacerse notar poco a poco.

Apenas era perceptible, era pausada, de ritmo tétrico, con notas musicales que brincaban de tono en tono componiendo una sinfonía espeluznante y tranquila, reflejando viejos tiempos, reflejando amor e inocencia.

Una simple tonada de guitarra acústica, cuerdas viejas, al parecer.

Eco, que parecía viajar más allá del espacio en el que se encontraban.

Venía de un oscuro extremo de la habitación, de una sombra que extendía sus negras alas a lo máximo de sus límites emitiendo un leve gruñido por lo bajo. A lo que las tres niñas, giraron sus cabezas lentamente en dirección al sonido.

Y unos segundos después, hacia el otro extremo.

Tres ventanas, rectangulares y verticales. Una para cada una.

Las pupilas redondas se volvieron delgadas, en forma de aguja. Ahora, en miradas inexpresivas.

Se pusieron de pie, sin quitar la vista de su próximo destino, dejando caer sus peluches, sus muñecas, provocando el suave estruendo de la porcelana romperse.

Tres pares de pies, caminaban sin percatarse del camino, en la misma dirección que sus miradas.

Destruían todas las figuras frágiles a su paso.

Por encima de las demás muñecas, las demás tacitas, rompiéndolas en el acto.

Una a una, abrieron su ventana respectivamente, permitiendo la visión a lo que había afuera.

Se podía observar un cielo apagado, desde el piso alto en el que se encontraban.

Y con un paso hacia al frente, cayeron al vacío sin más.

Las tres, al mismo tiempo.

El corto silencio fue roto por un grito.

Un grito desgarrador de susto y sufrimiento.

El grito de una madre, llorando desconsoladamente ante la muerte de sus tres bebes, de sus niñas.

 **…**

Muñecos mutilados en el suelo de la habitación. Ahora vacía al parecer, a excepción, por la negra silueta de alas no tan extendidas, posicionado en dirección opuesta a las tres ventanas.

Observando el suceso en silencio.

Escuchando los gritos de dolor, mezclándose con la melodía -ahora más intensificada- de su canción favorita.

 **…**

Esta es la historia, de cómo el amor inquebrantable de un humano y un dragón, se convirtió en una tragedia.

De cómo un dragón que una vez pudo dar tanto amor, deseaba la sangre de los hijos de sus enemigos los humanos.

Hiccup y Toothless. Separados por la muerte y por otros desafortunados sucesos del mundo de los cuales ellos no eran culpables.

El amor, los celos, el adulterio, el odio y finalmente: la infantil inocencia.

Solo una persona podrá reencontrarlos.

Pero mientras tanto, Toothless "El fantasma del dragón negro" se llevara las almas de los niños de su pueblo, cada que alguien lo observe en su zona.

Como venganza, como reflejo de su sufrimiento.

Solo una persona podrá devolverle la felicidad a su mundo. Solo una persona lo reencontrara con su niño, con su Hiccup, con su todo.


End file.
